User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 10
Re: AAO RP Yep! I'm starting off with a terrorist operation on Earth, then I'll send the team to Sangheilios to fight alongside Thel and Fira. I'll connect the dots. Don't worry. Hi, Ii'd like to join the RP, though I'm a not as good as Pikapi. I'm still pretty good. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 23:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Roll play I will make my character for the roll play in a bit.--TehSpartan 22:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) If you can, could you add Utas Ryam and Claymore Team ( my Gamma company team ) under my name on the Ghost of the Machine character list.--TehSpartan 00:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Photo Gaining Faith Pikapi Sig|text=If you would like, you are welcome to contribute to RP:Gaining Faith, LH's sequel. Re:Star Wars yes i do, how bout you --Jacen Fett 04:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) i'm like an encylopedia on starwars My Hiatus :Yeah Sona, like Stel. I haven't given up on AAO and the RP. My life is currently surrounded by assignments for every subject. I'll most likely come back July 1st. Thanks. Spartans Time Alas, this is what happens all too often. Writing is by no means an easy thing to do; giving a deadline to one writer makes it quite difficult and stressful for the writer to reach the given deadline. But you'll hear it from me now: I'll finish the post today, in one form another - but it'll be done.}} Question regarding Stealth Sangheili . What I did see though, is the , which is a temporary stealth rank. If the Ossoona is what you meant, then may I change Zehr'tul 'Sumai's rank back to what it was before? Nevermind, I'm blind.}} Propositions I didn't know our falling out had anything to do with Against All Odds or its current state. It seems to me you're only apologising because you want my help with boosting AAO's activity. Otherwise, I can't see why the separate issues with AAO and with me and you have merged here into the same one. I'll continue making the same volume and quality of contributions to AAO as I always have done, current period of relative inactivity notwithstanding. However, the concerns I have with AAO, and any action or contributions I make towards the EU, will not change or improve my relationship with you. Please clarify what your two propositions are, if I haven't unknowingly answered them already. Idea I have an idea for a super-solider project, LEGION, and I was hoping if it could be incorporated into AAO. In essence, they would be the best of the best of the Special Warfare operators, enhanced with minor augmentations, and equipped with a highly modifiable, lightly shielded battlesuit with modular parts. Kinda filling the gap between SPARTANs and ODSTs. Its okay if you say no. Can't do the RP...sorry How is this possible? Thanks Thank you and I am aware of the 2550 typo. Thank you for pointing that out. And All I mean by the S is Spartan, such as Jorge S-52 just to shorten up the Spartan. Thank you for the input though and yes there will be more on the Sentinel. Also thank you for the Spartan Info Bow. You're joking, right? Eminem Lol Format Ghosts In The Machine Can I join this RP. I know I am really new to this wiki (this is only my second edit)but I have worked on other fanon wikis for a little while so I am not completely helpless. But I am not perfect at it. I honestly think this will be a fun way for me to start on this wiki. So can I join ? --TehSpartan 23:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I might go a little with someone Else's character but I'd really like to make my own. Also since I'm kind of busy to make my own universe could I just be an active part of the AAO universe?--TehSpartan 00:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts on SEAL-II, anyone? Sir yes sir! Knowledge, anyone? Joining AAO Fraud or For-Real Say, since you've been on the site longer have have known Mr. Freeman Froman longer than me. Was he really Martin O'Donnell? Your ODST-Link icon ODST-Link Sig Can you tell me how you make that graphic for your name when you post? LoyalHaloFan Ok, well it seems that its pretty hard so can you help me with the sig? --LoyalHaloFan 03:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC)LoyalHaloFan Something related to ONI --LoyalHaloFan 20:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC)LoyalHaloFan Halo Fanon League In response to your post in the discussion section: I am interested in possibly joining your team. (sorry for not putting my sig earlier) TheivingFan 05:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Joining "Ghosts In The Machine" Hey buddy, I was wondering if I might be able to join this roleplay. Since it is my first one, I would appreciate it if you could give my some pointers. Also I noticed a small error in the rules section of the page. Hope to hear from you soon, Matthew --It makes sense if you don't think about it 19:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zomg Yeah, you're that guy. Do you have Halopedia account? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC)